


Not all dolls are cute

by KumiLovesRoulette



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Google translate most of the fic, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OOC Tokiya maybe?, Smut, Toys, jealous!Tokiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumiLovesRoulette/pseuds/KumiLovesRoulette
Summary: To Otoya, dolls are cute little things.He has heard several times when girls were singing such nursery rhymes when they were in the facility. Cute dolls are hugged in the arms of the children as they sing, talk to the dolls while laughing, smiling, wearing ribbons and dressing in beautiful clothes, running around outside. It was a lot of fun to play until it was full of mud.But no, not this one.Doll!Tokiya x Otoya. Tokiya x Otoya.





	Not all dolls are cute

**Author's Note:**

> I love seeing Otoya being tortured with pleasure. Sorry.

To Otoya, dolls are cute little things.

He has heard several times when girls were singing such nursery rhymes when they were in the facility. Cute dolls are hugged in the arms of the children as they sing, talk to the dolls while laughing, smiling, wearing ribbons and dressing in beautiful clothes, running around outside. It was a lot of fun to play until it was full of mud.

But no, not this one.

He couldn’t even scream when he first saw it. As he opened the door of their share apartment, a big cardbox with his lover’s stiff head popped out of it and welcomed him.

When people are really surprised, their throats are tight and their voices don't come out. His thought went blank and he almost lashed out if it wasn’t for the sounds of slippers coming from the kitchen.

“Welcome back, Otoya.”

His lover, _Tokiya_, he called, slowly approached him with a warm smile like usual. He flopped down on the floor, breathed a sigh of relief. Before he could ask Tokiya about the box, Tokiya already pulled it inside and told him to ready for dinner, dimissed any questions related to that box until they finished eating and relaxed in the living room.

“What the hell is this?!”

A life-size doll. With Tokiya’s face. Tokiya let it sit on the couch near him but he immediately moved away from it. No offense, its face is beautiful just like Tokiya but it’s still creepy.

“I prepared “this one” especially for you. Aren’t you glad?”

“Huh?”

That sentece along with the doll’s emotionless gaze gave Otoya chills.

\---------------------------------------

“Otoya, your hands are stopped.”

In the early spring, while still being engulfed in the cool air, that gentle voice pierced Otoya like a sharp arrow, and then a feverish shyness was born. His right hand trembled, moved slightly and made a noise. Perhaps it was because of Tokiya's voice, _that place_ which was originally accustomed by putting his finger wet with a lotion clerically, was tightened in a different meaning from the body that was stagnant.

“Damn it, whatever! I’m going!”

Normally, after his inside could get accustomed to three fingers, he would be ready to accept Tokiya’s big familiar thing. But.

“Ugh…”

The wet hand with lotion is clinging to the shoulder in front of him. The liquid dripped down along the white neck. From there, if he raises his line of sight just above him, he could see his lover's beautiful face and their nose tips will touch each other.

However, its starry sky eyes did not blink, and the lips did not move at all, only maintained their perfect smile as if they were cut by a professional photographer. It doesn’t even breath.

His “present” wasn’t just a doll that resembled Tokiya but a male version of… a dutch wife. A so called sex doll to be more specific. Instead of a hole to be inserted into, it has a big penis to insert in.

It has been 10 years since they started dating. From the time when they were students until now, they’re busy with all kinds of idol works but it’s not like their sex life was that poor to the point of requiring toys or sex doll like this. The reason why Tokiya came out with such a shocking idea is he’s going to be oversea for filming soon.

The movie, which begins to be filmed next month, seems to have the longest shooting time ever. That also means their longest time away from each other.

_But still, Tokiya-san, the gorgeous, handsome, gentle Tokiya-san, why are you worried about me cheating on you when I should be the one to worry?_

Okay, he did masturbate once all twice when they’re seperated for too long, he has erotic books and AVs with big breasts gravure idols, he’s young and he play sports, he must let out when he’s piled up, but it’s not like he would cheat on Tokiya just because he needs sex.

All of his explainations died down when he saw the hurt look in Tokiya’s eyes. He made Tokiya feel insecure about their relationship. Right, if Tokiya’s interested in something he doesn’t have like big breasts of course he would feel hurt too wouldn’t he? And before he knew it he already agreed to Tokiya’s request. _At least try it, only tonight_.

“Ah…”

Something hard touched his entrance. It’s the dildo attached to the lower half of the doll, carefully worn up to the pants. Tokiya praised the design when he applied lotion onto it. Speaking of Tokiya, before Otoya prepared himself, he put a chair beside the bed and had observed everything. Otoya wants to tell him how much of a pervert Tokiya is, but he prefers finishing this stupid request as soon as possible.

Carefully lower his weight while clinging the body that will not hold him back no matter how much he hold on. All the things he could touch are cold, along with the dildo being swallowed little by little, the inside of Otoya’s gets colder too. The only thing that is hot is the gaze from Tokiya that stabbed directly into his skin.

“Ngh…”

He felt a soft cloth under the bottom of his lower butt and exhaled, so he had swallowed everything. Now that he’s accepting something bigger than Tokiya's (Tokiya will get angry if he hears that but it’s a fact, it’s something to be sold after all), he doesn’t feel any pain, but he couldn’t feel comfortable either.

“…A-Ah…!”

Still, he has to finish this stupid “show” somehow, he lifts his sunken body and pull it out a bit. The feeling of rubbing the inner wall with a hard object is familiar and comfortable. Pull out, bury, and pull out again while shaking his back. Repeating the monotonous work, the back of the waist somehow squeezed, and aching heat accumulated. From his genital that had been erected halfway, he grabbed it with one hand and handled it roughly.

“A-Ah… c-com…I’m coming…!”

The back moves freely as if being stimulated by the genitals. A flickering flash in front of his eyes. He thought he could ejaculate, and now he has no reasons to endure, he meditated his eyes and twisted his back. His nose bumped down to the white neck before him, _cold, only plastic smell_, it’s even worse than when he masturbated to Tokiya’s shirt, at least he could still smell Tokiya’s scent. Remembered that feeling when he could bury his nose in Tokiya’s neck, his thought was dyed red.

“AAHHHH!!!”

The warm liquid spreads all out of his hand, he continues to handle it as if to squeeze out to the last drop. He tightens his lips then exhales slowly. His heartbeat is loud, his whole body is wrapped in an undeniable dullness. He unconsiously rubbed his head against the neck of the doll a little without pulling out what was buried in the body only because he was tired and wanted to rest for a while.

But that small gesture causes him more prices than he could ever imagine.

He should never have forgotten the presence of the lover who was watching his vain play without saying a word.

“Otoya”

“…Huh? WA?!”

His name is struck by the ear to shake the eardrum directly. His body bounced to a great extent. _When did he get on the bed and go behind me?_

“It looks like you could have fun even without me.”

“Tokiya was the one who told me to do this”

The two arms that wrap around from behind were loosely assembled on the stomach, and his back stuck closely with Tokiya's chest as prompted. Rather than hitting the doll in front of them, the posture that leans over and tortures is a little dangerous because it is difficult to balance.

_Is that so_. A small laughter leaks into the room. He had a bad feeling about it, but he couldn't say anything.

“Are we done?”

“Are _you_?”

Strong arms which is restraining Otoya’s body turned out to be hot, even over the cloth.

“You haven’t had enough right?”

At the next moment, Otoya heard an ugly sound from nowhere, and his view was greatly shaken.

“AH?!”

He opened his mouth in response to the shock, but the air was tightly packed in the back of his throat, he couldn’t breath at all. This is because the toy inside him which was stilled until now suddenly started to move, crushing the lump that was his prostate. Again and again, intensely.

“Wh-What?! Aah!!”

“You seemed unsatisfied a while ago, how about this?”

The body shakes to match the thrust from below. With a trembling tremendous amount of vibration, his knees on the bed floated and he could no longer support his weight. Tokiya is saying something in his ear, but he can't hear it. He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand the situation with his whole body is being stuffed full like this.

“N-No! Too…ah… rough...! Ahh!!!”

Tokiya lifts his leg that is not well balanced while standing open from the back. More than that, the posture is fixed while holding the knee in a state like a so-called M-shaped leg, the toy buried deeply because it took weight even if it ran back, rubbed inside him without coming out of him.

Violent pleasures attacked him with no mercy, he wanted to escape but he couldn’t. He was pushed up and shaken, and the saliva that he could not swallow from the edge of his mouth spilled.

“Toki—AAAH!!!”

Suddenly, he feels like his body is floating for a moment, and his eyes turn white. He noticed that he was screaming unconsciously all this time. The reason why the scenery before his eyes doesn't change even when he let his whole body go weak is because Tokiya is still hugging him. _No, more like still keeping me fixed there_.

Shivering body spasm does not stop. The dildo keeps moving in his dull body.

“No, no! I have--- ah! Just come! No!!!”

As if he was really drowning, stretchs out the arms that couldn't find a place to grab anywhere and strangles the air. It feels painful and saturates in the head so that it can be dragged by the body that has become stuffy. He begged desperately, but the hot body behind him would not leave, and the toy continued to hit the switch that makes him useless.

“I don’t want to come anymore! Ngh… ahh!!!”

Otoya’s body was lifted with violent hands suddenly. But there is no time to be relieved even though everything that was wearing the body has been lost.

"Mngh...!"

His lips were robbed immediately, not giving him anytime to breath. He heard the sound of the toy switch turning off. The sensitive body was suddenly thrown out and it was painful, and there were many things he wanted to say when he got his breath back.

“Why… are you making that face…”

He should have become angry. He should have scolded Tokiya for all of this. But the starry sky eyes of that beatiful face before him was so dark it made him hurt. That deep color contained too many heavy things, it’s trembling, it’s helpless.

“You…you’re mine only!!!”

Is that really something Tokiya would say? It was like from a child whose favorite toy is taken away. _What should I do_. This was a bit above his expectation. He’s amazed for a moment, but then he realizes that he doesn’t have to feel any responsibilities for all these stupid things.

Something is shattered inside his head.

"That’s why I told you I only need Tokiya!"

Otoya didn’t know how he could get that stamina to push Tokiya down to change their position, but he still managed to do it and stripped off Tokiya’s pants.

He’s tired, he couldn’t come anymore, his body was screaming when his hole was filled again. But whatever, at that moment, he had only one thought: drown that stupid guy underneath him in pleasure.

\-------------------------------

Blink.

Otoya felt his head hit something and opened his eyes. The bedroom was much brighter, he could see the morning glow from the outside with the curtains open.

His eyes saw Tokiya’s doll – which was put beside the bed, and all the embarassing scenes last night flashed back into his head. His face got hot, he reached out to poke the doll’s head a little. His body ached with every moves he made. _Annoying_.

He forgot again.

When two arms pulled him into the warm chest behind him made his body scream, he realized that he had forgotten about his childish lover again. 

“Tokiya…”

His hoarse voice is the result of all the yelling last night. It made Tokiya burry his face deeper into Otoya neck, like he’s afraid that Otoya could see him.

After last night, they both agreed to throw out the doll. _Now looking at it I can’t help but want to break it, even thought it has Tokiya’s face_, Otoya said. Tokiya replied, _sounds scary_, held the waist even tighter knowing well it would make Otoya hurt. Otoya struggled a little to turn his body so that he could hug Tokiya too, he felt sastified after he made it into Tokiya’s chest.

“I don’t need that kind of thing. I only need Tokiya.”

He felt a kiss on his hair. And then a series of _I love you_ soothed him to sleep again.


End file.
